In 100 Words or Less
by Midnight'ssong22
Summary: After their assignment in Kyoto, Hisoka wonders what his true feelings are for Tsuzuki. Will a text Tsuzuki sends him one morning during their work help him decide? TsuzukiXHisoka fic. Oneshot.


**In 100 Words or Less**

**By: Midnight'ssong22**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei**

**-O-**

**FWD:FWD:FWD:FWD:FWD:**

**In 100 words or less describe the person you love and send to one person within the next 24 hours. If you break this chain you and this person will never be together. If you forward this on, you and this person will get together before your next birthday.**

"Yeah right, like that would actually happen. My birthday's tomorrow," Hisoka mumbled, looking out of the window at the crisp but cold day of October 17th.

"And why is Tsuzuki sending me crap like this over the cell anyways? These are only supposed to be used for emergencies!" Hisoka growled, looking over at his partner who was currently sitting at his desk having lunch break. Or maybe it should be called: dessert break.

Hisoka watched as Tsuzuki took another huge bite out of the strawberry shortcake in front of him. Tsuzuki looked as content with the sweets as ever.

But Hisoka couldn't help but let his mind wander back to their assignment in Kyoto only a few months before.

At that time, Tsuzuki had sworn to protect a young girl named Mariko who had seen Muraki kill her best friend. Sadly, she was controlled by Muraki to attack Tsuzuki and Suzaku was forced to kill her against Tsuzuki's wishes.

After that, Tsuzuki went insane, believing it was his fault for all of the recent deaths.

Muraki grabbed him while he was in turmoil and took him to the university where they had been currently investigating. By the time Tatsumi, Watari, and Hisoka got there, Tsuzuki had gained sanity long enough to injure Muraki and to call forth the shikigami, Touda.

In that moment, Tsuzuki had decided to give up on life.

But Hisoka knew then that he couldn't allow Tsuzuki to die in that place. He wouldn't accept it!

"My exact words to him were…

'I want you to exist even if it's just for me! I'm not going back! I don't want to be left alone! I decided a long time ago… that my place to return to is here, by your side only!'

…But what is Tsuzuki to me?"

After that, Hisoka and Tsuzuki were saved from the flames of Touda by Tatsumi and then put into the Health Facility in Enmacho to recover.

"You want some, Hisoka? It's really good!" Tsuzuki asked, pulling Hisoka out of his thoughts.

"No thanks, I don't feel like sweets. And anyways, if you don't get to work soon Tatsumi's going to be mad. He'll probably cut your food budget again," Hisoka replied indifferently.

"Aww but Hisoka, It's your birthday tomorrow! You need some sweets to celebrate!" Tsuzuki whined, looking up at Hisoka with his puppy dog eyes.

"Then why don't you wait till tomorrow?" Hisoka replied irritably, turning back to the ever growing pile of papers on his desk.

"Fine," he huffed, "Hisoka?"

"What is it now, Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked turning around again, surprised to see a look of seriousness pass across his partner's face.

"You're not going to break the chain, are you?" he asked.

"What are you… That's what you're bothering me for!" Hisoka groaned, "I thought you were actually being serious this time!"

"I am being serious! If you break the chain on that text, bad things will happen to you! That chain is cursed Hisoka! I don't want to see anything bad happen to you!" He said, sporting his puppy dog look again combined with tears.

"Then why did you send it to me in the first place?"

"Because… Oh well too late now! Just don't break it Hisoka! Oh, and by the way, since Watari is leaving for a business trip tomorrow, we're going to celebrate your birthday tonight, kay? And guess what else…"

"Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi snapped from the doorway, "Stop babbling and get working! You still have a lot of work to do before you pay off that 100,000 yen for your expenses in Kyoto! Or have you forgotten?"

Tsuzuki shook his head quickly, shrinking away from the demonic look in Tatsumi's eye.

"Good, now get back to work before your food budget happens to drop another zero," Tatsumi finished, leaving the room with a satisfied smirk.

"Right! I'm on it! Leave it to me!" Tsuzuki yelled after him.

Surprisingly, after Tatsumi's threat, Tsuzuki managed to do his work without being too distracting to Hisoka, and the work day went by surprisingly fast.

"So are you ready to celebrate Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked as they walked towards the meeting area where the party was to be held.

"Yeah," Hisoka replied simply, stuffing his hands in his pockets to warm them up from the October chill.

"You should be more excited! Everyone's coming to celebrate! There's Tatsumi and Watari and the Chief of course. And Terazuma and Wakaba. Oh and Saya and Yuma too!"

"They're coming? Oh great," Hisoka sighed remembering how the two girls from Hokkaido constantly tried to make him their dress-up doll. Not only was it embarrassing but also irritating.

"Don't worry; I'll protect you from their mischief. Oh and be careful tonight! Someone will probably try to bring some beverages that you can't handle so I'll make sure to get you some juice early on."

"Shut up!" Hisoka growled, feeling his face redden at Tsuzuki's words. Remembering how the first night when they were partners he had tried to drink and had collapsed from it.

Tsuzuki just smiled, remembering the memory as well as they walked into the party.

"Hisoka! Oh how we missed you! Happy birthday!" Yuma and Saya yelled together, attacking Hisoka with hugs.

And with that the party began. With music, dancing, cake, and presents for the overwhelmed Hisoka.

Out of the night's events only a total of five incidents occurred.

1. Tsuzuki ate half of the birthday cake before Hisoka could see it.

2. Terazuma accidently transformed.

3. The transformed Terazuma and Tsuzuki's Shiki, Suzaku accidently destroyed a building again. (Tsuzuki says Terazuma started it)

4. Watari 'accidently' put his new potion into Tsuzuki's cake and Tsuzuki turned into a child again.

5. And even though Tsuzuki warned him, Hisoka accidently drank some wine and collapsed, causing the party to disband somewhat early for the day.

"Alright Tsuzuki, take the kid home and make sure he gets some rest. He'll probably have a headache so give him some soda or something when he wakes up," Watari explained.

"Right," Tsuzuki replied, picking the unconscious Hisoka up in his arms.

Instead of going to Hisoka's place Tsuzuki decided to head towards his own apartment instead so he could look after his young partner.

Upon entering the small apartment, Tsuzuki set down his Hisoka in his bed, trying his best to make Hisoka comfortable.

After being satisfied with his attempt he threw down his stuff from work onto his bedside table and then decided to wait outside in the garden until Hisoka woke up.

-O-

A few hours later, Hisoka blinked his eyes open to find himself in unfamiliar surroundings, yet he did not fear since he could feel Tsuzuki's presence all around him.

"I must be at Tsuzuki's place. But how did I get here? What time is it?" He mumbled to himself as he tried to sit up.

Unfortunately, because of the alcohol from before, he was forced to lie back down from a searing headache.

Seeing Tsuzuki's cell phone on the night stand, he grabbed it and checked the time.

"11:30? I've been out for a while. I can't believe I passed out! Tsuzuki will probably tease me for weeks!" Hisoka groaned, closing the cell again.

At that moment the phone buzzed, signaling that there was an incoming text from Watari. Out of curiosity Hisoka opened the message, wondering what it could possibly be about.

**I always knew u cared 4 the kid.**

'_Huh? What is this about?'_

Hisoka scrolled back a message, reading the original text Tsuzuki had sent to Watari.

**Sandy blonde hair and deep green eyes. So young and yet so mature. Sensitive to others feelings and can't hold his liquor. Tries not to be a burden to others. Never admits when he's scared or lonely. He loves to read. He has a dark past that he won't talk about but he trusts in me. He's Sweet. He's Kind. He's Caring. He's a guardian of death. He's my precious partner.**

Hisoka felt his cheeks redden as he realized who Tsuzuki was talking about and he scrolled back another message.

**FWD:FWD:FWD:FWD:**

**In 100 words or less describe the person you love and send…**

'_It's the same message he sent me during work today…'_

Hisoka set the cell back down on Tsuzuki's desk and sat in silence for a while, trying to make a decision that had been eating at him ever since he had first received the message that morning.

To send or not to send…

-O-

Tsuzuki sat in silence as he looked out at the garden he had worked so hard to make perfect. And he had to hand it to himself, he did a pretty good job.

Although a lot of the flowers were closing up for the incoming winter, the garden still looked beautiful in the light of the almost full moon.

"You got a text from Watari."

"Oh Hisoka, you're up? How are you feeling?" Tsuzuki asked standing to greet Hisoka as he came out into the garden.

"A little headache but it's nothing you need to worry about," Hisoka replied, throwing Tsuzuki his cell.

Tsuzuki read the short message that Watari had sent him. Smiling, he closed the phone and was about to put it in his pocket when the phone started buzzing again.

"Who is it now?" Tsuzuki wondered aloud and opened the new text.

**A purple-eyed, brown haired Baka who not only causes destruction but causes Enmacho's budget cuts. A sweet-obsessed puppy that can't go a day without eating some form of cake. He's the one who's banned from the library, only thinks about his stomach, and never breaks a promise. He's a powerful shinigami who controls 12 shikigami. He's a fussy kind of guy that always gets in trouble. He loves gardening. He always protects me. He's a guardian of death, and my partner. **

"Hisoka?"

"Yeah?" Hisoka replied, feeling the blush creep in on his face again.

Hisoka looked up as Tsuzuki walked over to the younger boy. The older sat down next to him and smiled over at him.

"I love you, Hisoka."

"…Yeah, I love you too, Tsuzuki," Hisoka mumbled back.

At that moment Tsuzuki's watch went off, signaling it was midnight and that Hisoka's birthday was truly here.

"Happy birthday Hisoka," Tsuzuki said with a smile.

And before he could stop himself, he gave Hisoka a quick kiss on the lips.

"It looks like the forward came true, Hisoka. Aren't you glad you didn't break the chain?" Tsuzuki asked with a smirk.

"Whatever," Hisoka replied, trying to hide his now, even redder, cheeks.

Tsuzuki chuckled at the sight and pulled Hisoka into an embrace.

"I'll always be there for you Soka. And thank you for replying in 100 words or less."

-O-

The End

**HA/N:** **Thanks for reading my story! This is something that came to me when I recevied a forward from a friend of mine the other day about friendship. How it evolved into this, I have no idea... But anyways, just to clarify on two things:**

**1. For those of you that don't know, Baka means Idiot.**

**2. 100,000 yen equals to about $1,237. (Yikes! Poor Tsuzuki!)**

**Thanks again for reading my story. Please review and tell me if you loved it, hated it, if you want me to write a sequel, or anything about my story at all! Thanks :D**


End file.
